


Girls do what they want (Boys do what they can)

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheerleader!awsten, fem!awsten, football player!geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: Honestly just a lil fluffy, highschool thing
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 12





	Girls do what they want (Boys do what they can)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Girls Do What They Want' by The Maine

"Okay, what about Olivia? She's always looking at you in Math" Jawn asked, not letting this topic go

"Jawn, I'm not interested,"

"What about Abby? She's hot, and a cheerleader. She's perfect" He continued

"I'm just not looking for a relationship right now" Geoff replied, exasperated

"Fine, fine," Jawn said, holding his hands up to admit defeat "All I'm saying is you have loads of options"

He wasn't wrong. Just all the girls' Jawn offered him weren't his type.

Mainly because they were girls.

"Practice tonight?" Geoff asked, changing the subject

"Yeah, I'll see you there"

Geoff looked up, catching the eyes quickly of the only person he was actually interested in

_Awsten Knight_

He was pretty. Like really, _really_ fucking pretty.

He was one of the cheerleaders.

He also happened to be Geoff's boyfriend.

But nobody knew that.

Their paths never seemed to cross at school, maybe that was a good thing. When it was just them, Geoff could barely keep his hands off him.

Awsten quickly smiled in his direction and Geoff reciprocated before the lunch bell startled him.  
  


_Are you free tonight? x_

**Sorry I've got practice x**  
**What about tomorrow? x**

_I have cheer :( x_

**:(**  
**After the game Friday? x**

_Okay! x_  
_I miss you :( xx_

**I miss you too xx**

_Come to the bathroom xx  
_

"I'll be back in a minute" Geoff announced to his friends before making his way across the lunch hall and down the corridor to the bathrooms. As he entered he spotted Awsten sat on the counter, slightly swinging his legs. Geoff looked around for a few seconds before Awsten spoke.

"There's no one here,"

He made his way over to Awsten and kissed him, tasting the strawberry chapstick on his lips.

"Hi" Awsten giggled as Geoff pulled away

"Hi" Geoff replied, standing directly in front of him. Awsten jumped off the counter and wrapped his arms tightly around Geoff's waist. Geoff rubbed the small of his back and lightly kissed the top of his head

"I wish I could be with you at school" Awsten pouted "Ijust wannahold your hand, and hug you and-and kiss you"

Geoff blushed and kissed the top of his head again

"I love you" he whispered

"Hmm?" Geoff replied

"N-nothing, I-I didn't say anyth-" Awsten stuttered before Geoff cut him off

"Do you really love me?" Geoff asked and Awsten nodded. Geoff placing his thumb under Awsten's chin, lifting it up so their eyes met. Awsten blushed and lightly bit his lip "I love you too"

"Really?" Awsten said letting out a breath

"Yeah, I really do" Awsten stood up on his tip-toes and pressed another kiss to Geoffs lips, smiling as he did so

"I have to get my stuff for class," Geoff said and Awsten pouted "Just, come with me"

"A-are you sure?" Geoff nodded.

The two boys chatted as they made the short walk to Geoff's locker and Awsten tried to stay calm. He felt as though the whole school's eyes were on him.

"Was that okay?" Geoff asked, noticing Awsten's anxiousness

He nodded "Yeah, yeah it was okay"

Geoff smiled and closed over his locker "Good"

"I need to get back to my friends," Awsten said "They're probably wondering where I am"

Geoff looked around quickly, before whispering "Love you"

"Love you too"

"All the girls were flirting with you," Awsten said as Geoff walked around the corner to the art block to meet Awsten, as they did after every game

Geoff shrugged and wrapped his arms around Awsten's waist "Girls do what they want, but I'm all yours, don't worry" he smiled. Awsten leaned in a gave him kiss

"You did amazing today, by the way," Awsten said as he pulled away

"Thanks, although I was kinda distracted," Geoff said as he let his hands roam more. Awsten rolled his eyes, smiling "Just stop looking so cute" Awsten started to giggle but stopped when a sudden rush of cool air hit them

"Are you cold?" Geoff asked and Awsten nodded. Geoff moved away from Awsten for a bit and removed his track jacket, handing it to Awsten

"Are you sure? Now you'll be cold" Awsten asked, tentatively

"Warm me up then" Geoff smirked. Awsten wrapped the jacket around his frame and pulled Geoff into another kiss, more heated his time. Geoff moved his hands so that he was slightly moving up the material of Awsten's skirt and he was up against the cool, brick wall. Awsten started to trail down his neck, leaving a lovebite in the process. He pulled back, running his thumb over his work

"Now everyone will know you're at least someones," He said with a smirk and Geoff replied by rejoining their lips

"My parents aren't home" He mentioned as he pulled Awsten closer to him. Awsten nodded and continued the kiss

"Let's go then"

"Heres your jacket back," Awsten said before he opened the door of Geoff's car as he dropped him off on Saturday morning

"Keep it"

"Are you sure?" Awsten asks tentatively, Geoff nodded

"Were you serious about what you said on Wednesday? That you want people to know we're together?" Awsten nodded "I think wearing a jacket with WIGINGTON on the back will make that pretty clear" He winked

"I love you" Awsten mumbled, brushing his lips against Geoff's

"Love you too, baby" Awsten quickly slipped the jacket back on as he walked towards his front door, giving Geoff a wave

"It looks better on you anyway" He shouted, making Awsten giggle

"You're impossible"


End file.
